Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen version 2
by I-don't-know-my-name4
Summary: AU: What if there were Autobots and Decepticons? And there are some twists.
1. OC list

**Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Version 2 OC list**

Name: Speed Prime(aka Speed Shot)

Nicknames: Speed

Weapons: a plasma cannon, a pair of blades, jet pack(modification), energy ball attack

Defense skills: Cloning himself

Alt mode: Lamborghini Murcielago

Classification: Autobot sage, Prime, Special Cybertronian

Faction: Autobot

History: He never knew his past on Cybertron but he shares a friendship with all Autobots. After receiving Optimus' message, Speed Shot came to earth to fight alongside his friends and guard Earth. He finally found his past in the Tomb of the primes, revealling he was the son of a Optimus Prime. Even though he is small, he can fight on par with Megatron. He gets along with his family.

Personality: goofy, raged(in battle)

Likes: Autobots, oil, humans, cars

Dislikes: Decepticons, untrustworthy humans, war

Partners: any Autobot

Lover: none

Sounds like(Eng): Brad Swaile

Sounds like(Jap): Soichiro Hoshi

------------------

2nd OC

Name: Dragon

Nicknames: Fire wolf, Dragon

Weapons: flamethrower/head, electric punch attack, kanata

Classification: Special Cybertronian, Autobot sage

Alt mode: Dragond

Faction: Autobot

History: Dragon was Speed's best friend. Optimus told Dragon to train his mate and watch him. He later came to earth and scanned a Dragon from some Chinese art.

Personality: a bit like Sasuke Uchiha without the ambitions.

Likes: humans, oil, Autobots

Dislikes: Decepticons, untrustworthy humans, war

Partners: any Autobot

Lover: none

Sounds like(Eng): Yuri Lowethel

Sounds like(Jap): Noriak Sugiyama

---------

Speed Nemesis

Nicknames: Nemesis

weapons: plasma cannon, 2 blades, jet pack(modification)

Defense skills: Cloning himself

Classification: Clone

Alt mode: Lamborghini Murcielago

Faction: Decepticon

History: A dark, evil, and heartless clone of Speed. Made when Speed was captured.

Partners: any Decepticon

Lover: none

Sounds like(Eng): Mark Ryan

Sounds like(Jap): Hiroshi Kamiya

----------------

Name: Stormbreaker

Nicknames: Storm

weapons: 2 sniper rifles, claw

Classification: former Decepticon

Alt mode: F-15 Eagle(80's to 90's) F-22 raptor(2000's)

Faction: Decepticon, later Autobot

History: A seeker who grew dissatisfied of the Decepticons' ambitions and then defected to the Autobots. He can combine with Speed making them Storm Speed. He first arrived in the 80's.

Likes: Humans, Autobots

Dislikes: Decepitcons, untrustworthy humans

Partner: Speed Prime

Lover: none

Sounds like(Eng): Brad Swaile

Sounds like(Jap): Jun Fukuyama

------------------

Name: Conquer

weapons: missle launchers, claw

Classifiction: Seeker

alt mode: F-22 Raptor

Faction: Decepticon

History: Unknown.

likes: destruction, conquest, Decepticons

dislikes: autobots, humans, traitors to the decepticons

Partner: any Decepticon

No speaking role

--------------

Name: Warhead

weapons: 2 blades, 2 hyper missles

Classification: Special forces

alt mode: Porshe 911

Faction: Autobot

History: A young Autobot trained by Ultra Magnus.

Likes: Humans, Autobots

Dislikes: Decepticons, untrustworthy humans

Partner: any autobot

sounds like(Jap): Junko Takuechi

sounds like(Eng): Kirby Morrow

------------

Name: Gaze

weapons: cannon

Classification: Special forces

Alt mode: Sukhoi Su-37

Faction: Autobot

History: A Autobot who fuctions as a sniper.

Likes: Humans, Autobots

Dislikes: Decepticons, untrustworthy humans

Partners: any Autobot

Sounds like(Eng): Mark Ryan

Sounds like(Jap): Kitagawa Katsuhiro

------------

existing Chara who did not appear in the movie but appear here

---------------------

name: Ultra Magnus

nicknames: Mag

weapons: 1 ion blaster, 2 barrage cannons, 2 battle blades

Classfication: Prime

alt mode: Peterbilt 379

Faction: Autobot

History: Optimus' twin brother.

Likes: Humans, Autobots

Dislikes: Decepticons, untrustworthy humans

Partner: Optimus Prime, Bumblebee

lover: none

Sounds like(Eng): Neil Kaplan

Sounds like(Jap): Toru Furuya

------------------------------

Name: Sunstreaker

nicknames: sun

weapons: gun, 2 blades

Classification: unknown

alt mode: chevy corvette stinger

Faction: Autobot

History: Optimus' twin brother.

Likes: Humans, Autobots

Dislikes: Decepticons, untrustworthy humans

Partner: Arcee, sideswipe

lover: none

sounds like(eng): Jess Harnell

sounds like(jap): Kitagawa Katsuhiro

-------------------

Name: Blitzwing

nicknames: Blitz

weapons: 2 cannons

Classification: Land-Air attack unit

alt mode(s): tank, F-117 Nighthawk

Faction: Decepticon

History: He dosn't know much.

likes: destruction, conquest, Decepticons

dislikes: autobots, humans, traitors to the decepticons

Partner: any Decepticon

Sounds like(Eng): Reno Wilson

Sounds like(Jap): Wataru Tageki

---------------

Name: Heavenly Dragon

Weapons: same as dragon, kanata is replaced with lightning kanata

alt mode: Dragon

Faction: Autobot

History: When Dragon goes mad, he will become Heavenly Dragon

Personality: Like Sasuke Uchiha in curse mark mode but does not have ambitions and does not think he is more special.

Likes: same as Dragon

Dislikes: same as Dragon

Partners: any Autobot

Lover: none

Sounds like(Eng): Yuri Lowethel

Sounds like(Jap): Noriak Sugiyama

-------------

Name: Demon Speed

Weapons: same as speed, blades are replaced by blades of the demons and energy ball attack is replaced with demon energy ball attack.

ALt mode: Lamborghini Murcielago

Faction: Autobot

History: When Speed becomes mad, he becomes Demon Speed.

Personality: mad

Likes: same as Speed

Dislikes: same as Speed

Partners: any Autobot

Lover: none

Sounds like(Eng): Brad Swalie

Sounds like(Jap): Soichiro Hoshi


	2. Chapter 1

**Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Version 2 Chapter 1**

**Optimus POV**

Earth, distant planet from Cybertron. Filled with life. And the living things are warlike. We have came in contact. But we were wrong. Our worlds have met before.

**17, 000 BC**

Warriors saw a strange metal object. But they did not know it was from Cybertron and there was something evil. The Fallen. The Fallen killed some people. But then, 6 other robots battled the Fallen.

**Present day, Shanghai, China**

There was a ice cream truck wandering around Shanghai it was pink and dirty, making it possibly a normal old fasioned truck. But the rude Autobots put on a sign which said: "Decepticon suck on popsicles. But they did not know Sideways was spying on them. Sideways looked at the abusing picture and said, "You'll pay for that you filthy Autoboot."

Later, NEST arrived and evacuated all civillains. Lennox said, "Everyone, laze the target first and then let the Autobots take them down! Ok?"

NEST trailers arrived carrying Ironhide and Speed(Speed Shot) arrived.

Lennox said, "Ok Ironhide, track him down for us."

Ironhide transformed and said, "He is near, I smell him."

They went near a Construction site. But unfortunately, one of the veichles was actually Decepticon Demolisher.

Lennox said, "Get back!"

Epps said, "What about our strategy."

Lennox went silent. Then Lennox ordered, "Use the beam rider and laze the target!"

While Demolisher was lazed, Ironhide then said, "I've got you Deceptipunk!"

Ironhide climbed on Demolisher and then prepared to shoot Demolisher but Demolisher shook Ironhide off. Ironhide said, "I'm really hurt! Rachet, fix me! And we need back up.!"

So Speed Shot and Dragon came. Speed shot said, "Eat my plasma cannon!"

Dragon said, "Go burn in hell!"

Dragon fired a fireball while Speed fired his plasma cannon. But then, Demolisher punched the ground and a shockwave pushed both Speed and Dragon back. Speed said, "Optimus, come here!"

A jet which carried Optimus went to where Demolisher is. A soldier said, "You are ready take off Optimus. Optimus in truck jumped of the plane and then Transformers in mid air. But there were Decepticon drones. Optimus said, "This will not stop me!"

Optimus pulled out his Ion blaster and blasted a lot of Decepticons. Later, a seeker came. It was Stormbreaker. Stormbreaker fired but missed at every shot. Optimus said, "Is he even trying? Well, I'll spare him."

Prime cut of Stormbreaker's arm. A seeker drone said to Stormbreaker, "You could've destroyed him!"

Strombreaker said, "I, I, ……."

Prime descended from the sky and heavily damaged Demolisher with his blades. Prime then prepared to shoot Demolisher. Demolisher said, "This is not your planet to rule! The Fallen shall rise again!"

Speed then said, "Kill him already Prime!"

Optimus said, "Ok."

Optimus shot a hole through Demolisher's head.

Epps shouted, "THAT AUDI R8 EVIL BOT IS GETTING AWAY!"

Lennox said through speaker, "Sideswipe, Arcee, Chromia, Flareup, twins, Speed, Dragon, get the enemy."

Speed then fixed his jet pack he got when he was at Cybertron and flew through buildings. The twins(Mudflap and Skids) caught up to Sideways but crashed and transformed to robot mode.. Skids said, "You made me follow you!"

Mudflap said, "No, it was your problem idiot!"

Then they started to fight. Arcee, Chromia, and Flareup shot at Sideways but was blocked by a falling building. Fortunatley, Autobot Sideswipe broke the wall and then chased Sideways. Sideswipe said, "I've been waiting a long, long time for this. IT IS OVER!"

Sideswipe transformed and threw one of his swords at Sideways(in vehicle mode) and then pulled it back to himself and Sideways was cut in half.

Sideswipe then boasted, "Damn, I'm good."

The Autobots won the fight. Speed Shot said, "A death of a Decepticon is always a good thing."

**NEST HQ**

The Autobots arrived at the base and NEST got new vehicle modes for the twins. Skids said, "Let's scan those cars! I take the green one!"

"That leaves me with the red one." Mudflap said.

NEST then reported to the President. Optimus reported, "We had 6 Decepticon signals this year. But we have new allies. So we-"

"Hold on a second." A government official said.

"Why will the Decepticons want to come when they have lost what they wanted? I'm talking about that cube."

Optimus said, "I really don't know."

The official said, "Anyway, I am Theodore Galloway and I demand to know what the hell is going on!"

Galloway said,"So you sent a invotation for more robots to come. And I think you should go away right now-"

"Let me blast that bonehead!"Speed interuppted

Speed transforms and activated his plasma cannon. Dragon transformed and said, "Don't do it."

Galloway then said, "And what is the Fallen?"

Prime said, "Origin unknown, his origins are in the cube which was destroyed."

Galloway replied, "They want the cube but it was destroyed and our remaining piece is in stroage!

Galloway said, "We will have go to war with you to force you out. Mainly because that when you called new allies, they attracted the Decepticons.

Optimus said, "We have witnessed your capacity for war. And I fear that your capicty of war will drive you nuts."

Galloway said, "Smart. But I will have to the President to choose if he wants you or not."

"Freedom is your choice. We will honour it but if we go, you will lose."

Speed said, "Man, I'm starting to hate that Galloway. He is an ass-hole."

End of chapter 1

**A/N: **I done many changes to the film by adding OCs and different scenes. So, PLEASE REVIEW I'M BEEGING YOU!"

--------------------

Funny time!

Galloway: Why would they want the cube which was destroyed?

Speed: Don't you mean Dues Ex Machina

Optimus: Shut up. I just wonder if Bumblebee is taking good care of Shia Labeuof and his stripper.

Speed: Why????

Dragon: What a loser.....

Speed: WHAT DID YOU SAY SASUKE UCHIHA????

Dragon: Just cuz my VAs are the VAs of Sasuke dosn't mean Im Sasuke!

Ironhide: WTF? WTF? I'm gonna watch Naruto to see if Sasuke sounds like the VAs!

Sunstreaker: *facepalm*

Sideswipe: Yo, what are you doing Ironhide? Watching some anime with 220 episodes in a war? You will never finish it!

Ironhide: I'm up to Shippuden 109.

Speed: *facepalm*

Dragon: Losers......

END


	3. Chapter 2

**Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen version 2 chapter 2**

"OK, IT IS MY FIRST DAY AT COLLAGE!" Sam shouted.

"Sam, don't get overreacted." Sam's father(Ron) said.

"Hey Sam!" Sam's mother(Judy) said and came with some little shoes.

"Look what I found. Your botties." Judy said and cried.

"Aw no! NO, NO, NO!" Sam said.

"Yea, wateva, just march up young lady!" Ron said to Judy and then slapped her butt.

Sam said, "Look, I saw that, OK? Don't pretend this is some rap video. You're a dirty old man!"

Later……

Ron said to Sam, "There are going to be cool ladies over there!"

Sam said, "Good, because I'm a ladies sort of guy."

Ron replied, "I know Mikaela is the best for you-."

"Well we discovered alien race together." Sam interrupted.

"Oh, and Sam, please come home on Hallowen and-"

"Maybe I can't mom." Sam interrupted.

Later, Sam called Mikaela. Sam said, "Hey beautiful."

Motorbike repairing place.

"Sorry Sam, I might break up with you." Mikaela said.

"Don't worry, I have a web cam for us communicate when I'm in College." Sam said.

"Sounds cute, I can't wait to try that."

"Wait a minute Mikaela." Sam said.

"What?" Mikaela said.

"Remember that cube I stuck in Megatron's chest."

"Yes." Mikaela replied.

"I found a shard." Sam said.

Then, Sam saw some strange symbols and then dropped the shard on the floor where it went through the gap and then landed on the kitchen on the first level. The kitchen went to chaos. The machines were alive. They start shooting around. Sam said, "Not good!"

As they stalked Sam, Sam jumped out of the house window and said, "Dad, something has gone bad!"

Then Judy came out screaming but accidently hits bumps a pot. Ron said, "Quick 911 emergency!"

As the creatures stalked Sam, Sam yelled, "BUMBLEBEE!!!"

Bumblebee burst out and fired his plasma cannon, destroying all of the robots. Later, emergency came. Sam told Bumblebee, "Get in the garage."

Judy complained, "I can't stand a psychotic alien robot living in my garage!"

Ron then said, "Judy, its National security. Ok?"

Judy then shouted, "I'm not going to get calmed down until we go to Paris! And bring Mojo and Frankie there!"

Mikaela was there as well. Sam gave her a coinatiner and said to her, "Take care of this. Allspark fragment. And please don't lose that container."

Mikaela said, "Ok."

Sam later went to the garage seeing Bumblebee feeling miserable after being blamed by Judy. Sam said, "B-Bee, I want to talk to you about the college thing."

Bumblebee said, "This is awesome!"

But Sam said, "But we cannot bring cars."

Bumblebee felt sad. Sam said, "I need a normal life ok? But you will always be my first car. Goodbye B-Bee."

When he went out, he saw Mikaela give him some flowers. Sam said, "Well?"

"Why haven't you-." Mikaela said.

"Well, I-." Sam interrupted.

Judy interrupted and said, "Look, looks like Sam is going to say the L word."

Sam said, "I adore you."

Mikaela said, "That is not the same as the other word."

Sam said, "If I say the other word, I would be in trouble."

Mikaela said, "Well anyway, bye!"

Sam's College

"Wow this place is awesome, I can feel smarter already." Judy said.

Ron said, "This is like a $ 40,000 a year."

Sam got into his dorm and said, "Hey, I'm new."

A boy with dark hair said, "Hi, I'm Leo Spitz. You work for me now."

Later, a boy on the PC said, "Hey, I found this video showing something in LA!"

Sam said, "I think it is fake."

The boy on the PC replied, "But the Internet does not lie."

"Seems fake to me. I wasn't there so don't ask me." Sam replied.

"NO, NO, NOOO!!!" Leo said.

Another boy said, "What."

"We've been pwned!" Leo said.

Later, Sam's parents came in. Sam said, "Let me introduce you to my friends."

Judy said, "Hi guys!"

Later, Judy was doing no good. She picked a fight with students. So Ron locked her up. Ron said, "Get home!"

A girl said to Sam, "Your mother is out of control."

Meanwhile……..

Soundwave tracked the signal to the cube fragment and said, "Ravage, get it."

Ravage landed on the ground but he was detected. Ultra Magnus said, "Sideswipe, Suntstreaker, Ironhide, help in this mission!"

Optimus said, "The rest of you are with me!"

Unfortunately, Decepticons drones appeared. Optimus said, "Fire all you have!"

The Autobots fired their weapons and destroyed all the drones. Ultra Magnus said, "Good work but, RAVAGE IS GETTING TO THE STORAGE THAT HAS THE ALLSPARK FRAGMENT!"

Ravage used his minions and then captured the Allspark. The humans came. On soldier said, "This can't be! The fragment is lost!"

END

Funny stuff

We are fighting dreamers takami wo mezashite

Ultra Magnus: Fire!

Fighting dreamers narifuri kamawazu

Ultra Magnus: WHAT? MY GUN SHOOTS JELLY???

Fighting dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni

Sideswipe: Than use close combat!

Oli, oli, oli, oh-! Just go my way!

Sideswipe: WHAT? MY SWORD IS JUST A WOOD CANE?

Right here, right now(GO!)

Sunstreaker: Then bash them!

Buppanase like a dangan liner

Sunstreaker: Ouch! I tripped over!

Right here Right now!(Go!)

Ironhide: We failed.

Buttakitteku ze get the fire!

Optimus: STOP THAT NARUTO SONG!

Speed: Isn't GO! By Flow?

Dragon: Loser, it was by Flow and it was the 4th OP of Naruto.

Jolt: Whatever Sasuke.

Dragon: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY I'M NOT SASUKE UCHIHA?!!


	4. Chapter 3

**Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen version 2 chapter 3**

**Space**

Soundwave told the Decepticons, "Decepticons mobilize."

The Soundwave said, "All Hail Megatron."

**Lauriten Abyss**

It was a quiet day for the ship until meteors came down. 2 Autobots, Gaze and Warhead were shocked. Gaze said, "What the hell was that?"

Warhead said, "Must be Decepticons. 6 of them!"

Gaze said, "They must be going after Megatron's corpse and they will revive Megatron with that Allspark fragment that was reported stolen. We must alert Prime!"

**NEST HQ**

Sunstreaker said, "Gaze gave us a message!"

Ultra Magnus said, "What is it?"

Sunstreaker said, "The Decepticons are going to revive Megatron with that stolen shard!"

Optimus said, "I'll send the Autobot drones!"

**Back at the Lauriten Abyss…..**

Blitzwing said, "I'll rip you Autobots apart!"

Warhead shot his missles at Blitzwing and Blitzwing in jet mode and Blitzwing was gonna fall in the ocean. Blitzwing shouted, "No, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Just as Blitzwing was about to fall, Conquer picked him up. Blitzwing transformed and said, "Thanks."

Conquer said nothing. In fact, Conquer did not say anything in front of the Decepticons for decades.

Long Haul was not in good luck, Gaze and Warhead kept shooting at him and eventually, Long Haul was shot by Warhead at high power and was severely injured. Blitzwing said, "Get up you idiot!"

Long Haul said, "Forget about them, lets quickly get Lord Megatron revived!"

The 6 Decepticons went down the water and reached the bottom where the remains of deceased Decepticons lie. But unknown to them, a human submarine detected them. The pilot said to the Autobots, "Autobots, get the 6 unknown objects. "

Gaze and Warhead fired at the Decepticons but they crashed on a stone while the Decepticons swam away. Gaze said, "That did not go well. I'll just have to snipe them."

Gaze used his power key on his cannon and then targeted Long Haul, who carried Scapel(who had the Allspark fragment). Gaze shot at Long Haul's arm. Long Haul said, "That is it!"

Long Haul fired his missle and it hit the rock where Warhead and Gaze are. The Autobots survived though. Later, Scapel jabbed the Allspark shard into Megatron's chest and then Megatron's blank optics turned red again. Megatron then flew up and destroyed the submarine and then, he and his Decepticons flew to outer space. Meanwhile, Gaze and Warhead reported to Optimus, "Sorry, Megatron is back to life."

Speed punched the wall and said, "That is it! The Decepticons have gone too far!"

Gaze then flew himself and Warhead back to the NEST HQ.

**Moon, the Nemesis**

Megatron returned to the Nemesis, his ship. He saw Starscream testing with Protoforms. Starscream bowed at Megatron and said, "It is a honor having you back---"

Megatron choked Starscream and said, "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME FOR DEAD?"

Starscream said, "You were dead when I was fighting."

Later, Megatron reported to a mysterious Transformer, sitting on his throne. Megatron began, "Sorry, my master, The Fallen, I have failed you. The Allspark was destroyed."

The mysterious transformer aka The Fallen said, "There is much to learn my disciple. The Allspark is only a vessel. Its knowledge can never die."

Megatron said, "Where is it?"

The Fallen said, "The Allspark transferred its knowledge to the boy named Sam Witwicky. You must find him and excrat the info. But it will be hard."

Megatron said, "Optimus, he protects the boy."

The Fallen said, "Also, I can only be killed by a Prime. You must kill Optimus, then Ultra Magnus then Speed Shot or you can call him Speed Prime."

Megatron then shouted, "I WILL DESTROY THE PRIMES AND THEN, I WILL RIP THE FLESH OF SAM!"

The Fallen said, "I have sent Alice to capture him. It might be easier."

**Sam's college room**

Leo said to Sam, "Wanna come to the party? There are chicks."

Sam said, "Ok. I'm a ladies sort of man."

**College hall**

Leo said, "Do you wanna dance?"

Sam replied, "Er…. Not now."

**Meanwhile at Mikaela's house**

Mikaela was at her computer and was connecting with Sam for their first web chat. But Sam was offline.

**College hall**

Sam was staring at a cake and then, he saw some strange symbols. Sam swiped a piece of cream on the cake and then started drawing strange symbols. Later, a girl called Alice came. Alice said, "Can I dance with you."

Sam got out of his psycho ward and said, "Nah, why not we play checkers? And I have a girlfriend already."

Alice then said, "Let me pretend to be your girlfriend tonight."

Suddnely, a man said, "Who owns that Camaro?"

Sam said, "Oh it is a friend of mine who went over there with a tiger shirt."

The man said, "We checked, there is no man with a tiger shirt."

Sam just ignored the question and got into the Camaro, which was actually Bumblebee. Alice said, "I love Camaros, my dad's first car was a Camaro."

As they were driving, Bumblebee did some shakes and did unpleasant stuff to Alice. Alice, now all dirty went away. Bumblebee then drove Sam to the graveyard. Sam told Optimus, "Why won't you give me a day at college?"

Optimus said, "Sam, we need your help."

Sam said, "What help?"

Optimus explained, "Your government thinks that our race wants vengeance against the human race. We need someone who could explain what is happening. And maybe they are correct that we want revenge."

Sam said, "I'm not a robot ambassador. This is not my war."

Optimus said, "We fear it soon will be."

Sam said, "I want to live a normal life."

Sam then left. But before he left, Optimus said, "The Autobots need your help more than you will expect."

Funnies.

Megatron's rap(based on the Star wars gangsta rap.)

Megatron

I was beaten, tortured dumped in a dick.

But now I is alive to fuck you up.

I is going to get you slut, I is going to get you slut!

We is going to get Shia LaBeuof and Megan Fox!

We is going to get the playboy and slut!

We is going to get Optimus Prime

We is going to get Speedy Shot.  
We is going to get Ultra Mag

We is going blow your planet up!

BAM!

**A/N: Sorry if my rap sucked. I just suck at rhyming. **


End file.
